


Выброшенные на берег

by escuadrilla



Series: Тот, кто останется [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, Character Study, Comic Book Science, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark's low-cost therapeutic experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: «Инвентарный номер: А00001. Наименование: Щит Капитана Америки. Статус: не найден»(из отчёта старшего бригадира Департамента ликвидации разрушений Дж. Фаннинга. Кони Айленд, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк, 29 июня 2017 года)





	Выброшенные на берег

**Author's Note:**

> кустарные методы психотерапии, сложное отношение автора к Стиву Роджерсу

_Он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на неё. Вероятнее всего, в последний раз._

_Отсюда планета кажется не больше глобуса, который стоял у него в детской._

_«Полная боевая готовность», — командует он._

_«Железный легион на позициях», — рапортует Пятница. «Начинаю захват целей», — докладывает Вероника. Научно-исследовательская космическая станция «Альфа» сбрасывает овечью шкуру: ощетинивается протонными торпедами, выставляет копья ракет-дезинтеграторов, прорезает в материи ловушки-порталы._

_Он отрывает взгляд от голубого и поворачивается к чёрному._

_Чернота оживает._

_Эту битву он вряд ли переживёт. Но и тварей этих не пропустит, сколько бы их там ни было. Он ведь чертовски хороший торговец смертью._

_Он не чувствует страха. Страх остался там, далеко, дома. Здесь — только покой. Тишина и покой._

_Он сделал всё, что мог. Он больше не нужен._

_Но зачем-то он просыпается._

* * *  
— …без четверти шесть утра, двадцать девятое июня. Вы дома. У вас незначительно учащён пульс, остальные жизненные показатели в норме. Срочных сообщений нет, — проговорила Пятница и добавила негромко: — День будет тёплым и солнечным.

Не сразу, но её голос пробивался через гулкий стук в ушах, звуки складывались в слова, из слов проступал смысл. Смысл был — всё в порядке.

Тони открыл глаза. Окно, занимавшее всю наружную стену, из матового медленно становилось прозрачным, пропуская в спальню розоватый утренний свет. Он откинул одеяло, сел на кровати. Время раннее, но снов с него на сегодня достаточно. Впрочем, сон был вполне недурён — по крайней мере на этот раз к вторжению он был готов. Куда лучше, чем те кошмары, где он беспомощно валяется на земле, будто перевёрнутый майский жук, и может лишь смотреть, как армада «левиафанов» выжигает его город дотла.

Вот только если на планету нападут в ближайшие лет пять, хороший сценарий ему не светит — боевые модули «Альфы» ещё даже не запущены на орбиту. И никто не обещал ему, что атаковать будут из открытого космоса, а не из портала, открытого, например, в подземке...

— Стоп! — вслух сказал себе Тони, обрывая поток мыслей, готовых рвануть по проторенной колее. Сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Повторил, ещё раз, и ещё, пока паника не отступила. 

У него есть только сегодняшний день.

Набросив халат, Тони подошёл к окну. В апартаменты на базе Мстителей он перебрался месяц назад, когда продал Башню, и пока не привык к тому, что по утрам за его окнами теперь — не белёсое небо Манхэттена с верхушками небоскребов, а пронзительно-зелёный луг и опушка леса с пушистыми ёлками. Если не знать, что луг по периметру обнесён электромагнитным забором, а лес напичкан датчиками проникновения, можно представить, что он живет на ранчо.

Он когда-то хотел ранчо.

Софи на днях посоветовала ему завести щенка и гулять с ним по утрам, раз уж он сделался «жаворонком». «Скорее уж, старым сторожевым псом», — усмехнулся Тони, но Софи только отмахнулась: мол, ему нужно больше свежего воздуха и тактильных впечатлений, не связанных с металлическими сплавами, высококачественным пластиком и бесплотными голограммами. Что-нибудь простое, природное. Софи Дюваль, ведущий психотерапевт программы «СтаркМед» по реабилитации ветеранов боевых действий, обычно говорит дельные вещи, даже если на первый взгляд они выглядят слишком уж незатейливыми, так что Тони стукнул пальцем по стеклянной стене, стекло бесшумно поползло вверх, открывая выход на луг, а он решительно шагнул босыми ногами на траву.

Трава была неприятная. Мокрая, холодная и колючая. А в спальню немедленно заполз утренний туман, густой и плотный, как в каком-нибудь фильме ужасов. Бр-рр.

Переступив для порядка с ноги на ногу, Тони ретировался на подогретый пол и опустил стекло обратно. Один-ноль в пользу природы. Впрочем, есть у него ещё одна идея.

— Дорогая, расскажи-ка, что у меня сегодня?

— В девять тридцать доктор Фостер и доктор Селвиг ждут вас в лаборатории. В десять сорок пять планёрка с отделом нейропротезирования «СтаркМед», — с готовностью принялась перечислять Пятница. — В одиннадцать сорок пять — видеоконференция региональных руководителей проекта «Альфа», ваш отчёт я разослала всем участникам. В два тридцать обед с мисс Поттс в «Плазе», если она не задержится в Лос-Анджелесе, что вероятно; тогда вы обедаете с куратором студенческих проектов «сентябрьского» фонда. В четыре — комиссия штата с проверкой по экологической безопасности, но полковник Роудс просил передать, что берёт — цитата — этих долбаных мозгоклюев — конец цитаты — на себя. В четыре сорок пять госсекретарь Росс…

Обычно за то время, что Пятница озвучивала его расписание на день, Тони успевал принять душ, но сегодня успел даже нацепить первые попавшиеся джинсы с футболкой. Зато до начала этого дня, который грозил быть бесконечным, у него, получается, есть целых три часа. Время дать природе ещё один шанс. Софи будет им довольна.

— До Бруклина пробки есть?

— Я бы не советовала, босс. Вы уже искали эту вещь вчера, и потом у вас весь день болела голова и были мрачные мысли, — а вот в голосе Пятницы явно слышалось неодобрение. Его девочка всё искуснее распутывает клубки причинно-следственных связей между противоречивыми устремлениями, которыми набиты человеческие головы. Во многом уже переросла Джарвиса.

Как он к этому относится, Тони пока не понял.

— Детка, я всё ещё в состоянии вспомнить, что было вчера. Будь добра, ответь на тот вопрос, который я задал, а если хочешь дать какой-нибудь умный совет, давай по делу.

— Пробки незначительные, — Пятница тут же вернулась к своему ровному мелодичному голоску. — Если выедете через пятнадцать минут, доберётесь меньше чем за час. «Ауди» уже у крыльца. И… Простите. 

— И ты меня, — Тони коротко кивнул камере под потолком. — Не готов я к сложным разговорам.

 

В полутёмных, полусонных ещё коридорах базы на одном из поворотов Тони едва избежал столкновения с кем-то высоким, широкоплечим и блондинистым.

Вздрогнул: на секунду показалось, будто это…

— Доброе утро, директор Старк! — блондинистый прогудел на ходу и ускорил шаг. Шёл в сторону информационно-вычислительного центра.

Диллинджер? 

— Стой. Повернись.

Парень остановился, повернулся не сразу, улыбнулся подозрительно бодро.

Ну конечно, Диллинджер. Волосы торчком, красные глаза лихорадочно блестят, в каждой руке по две пол-литровых кружки кофе. Из молодого раздолбая, которого Тони когда-то подловил за игрой в «Галагу» в присутствии самого Фьюри, а после краха Щ.И.Т.а принял к себе, Шон Диллинджер превратился в одного из лучших технарей базы Мстителей. Самонадеянность, впрочем, осталась при нём. Тони будто в зеркало смотрел — когда-то и он мог позволить себе рабочие запои по трое суток, отгородившись от мира и от себя самого. Правда, он уже и не помнил, когда делал это в последний раз.

Ну разумеется, помнил: когда они с Брюсом создали Альтрона.

— Пятница, запрети мистеру Диллинджеру и всем остальным, кому он несёт это жуткое пойло, доступ в техкорпус на двенадцать часов.

— Есть, босс.

Лицо парня вспыхнуло праведным негодованием:

— Но мистер Старк, нам осталось прогнать всего три симуляции!

— Шон, я же предупреждал, — оборвал его Тони. Он бы на месте Диллинджера возмущался куда громче, но Тони теперь на собственном месте, нравится ему это или нет. — Спать. Мигом. Иначе вместо тебя запускать завтра боевой модуль на «Альфу» будет Чанг.

Угроза отлучения от самого масштабного международного проекта в истории всякий раз действовала на его ребят, как на школьника — угроза отобрать «Плейстейшен». Диллинджер закатил глаза, но направление сменил. Тихое «Так точно, директор, сэр!» Тони предпочёл не заметить.

Есть люди, которые могут воздействовать на чужие умы силой слова, или там — воодушевляющего примера. За четыре месяца, что Тони по милости одного из таких людей руководил инициативой «Мстители» — полтора супергероя и пятьсот сорок шесть обычных людей, на которых всё держалось, — он убедился, что сам он к этому числу не относился. Его методы низкие, меркантильные: шантаж, подкуп и мелкая тирания.

«Директор Старк»… Самому смешно.

 

Захватив из своего офиса большую сумку с поисковым дроном, Тони завернул на общую кухню за кофе. За барной стойкой — хоть кто-нибудь здесь спит в шесть утра? — уже сидел Роуди. Костылей рядом не было. 

День, пожалуй, начинается неплохо.

Роуди взглянул на него поверх неизменной утренней «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Перевёл взгляд на сумку, сдвинул брови и многозначительно изрёк:

— Говорят, история повторяется дважды: первый раз в виде трагедии, второй — в виде фарса.

Спорить не хотелось, да и прав он. Отец искал доблестного капитана во льдах на краю света. Тони ищет латаный-перелатаный щит в грязной воде на городском пляже Бруклина. Молча кивнув Роуди, он включил кофеварку. Скользнул глазами по заголовкам на первой полосе газеты. «Крушение грузового самолета “Мстителей” на Кони Айленд: спустя неделю парк аттракционов все еще закрыт». «Человек-Паук: новый герой или новые проблемы?» «Эдриан “Стервятник” Тумс обвиняет Департамент ликвидации разрушений и Тони Старка в криминализации малого бизнеса». 

Питер всё удивляется: почему спасённый от крушения паром с тремя сотнями людей забыли на следующий день, а слегка помятый луна-парк обсуждают вторую неделю. Питера пока ещё удивляют многие вещи.

— Тони, серьёзно, — голос Роуди выдернул его из мыслей. — Если ты вдруг забыл — на месте крушения работает армия спецов. Зачем себя гоняешь?

Тони неопределенно пожал плечами, выпил одним глотком горький эспрессо, пробормотал что-то благодарное насчёт экологической комиссии и поторопился к выходу на парковку.

…Зачем? Просто так. Может он хоть что-нибудь делать просто так?

* * *  
У входа в луна-парк уже дежурили репортёры. Не тот гудящий осиный рой, как в первое утро после крушения, но тоже немало. Сейчас бы проехать мимо, к воротам, у которых выставили охрану, но Тони остановился и вышел из автомобиля. Он не Фьюри, Мстители — не Щ.И.Т. Люди имеют право знать, что происходит в их городе. К тому же со времён вторжения нью-йоркские журналисты были к Железному человеку чуточку добрее, чем остальные.

Вопросы были те же, что и вчера. Починят ли аттракционы? Успеют ли открыть парк ко Дню Независимости? Не останется ли город без главного фейерверка?

Карусели, повторяет Тони, отделались лёгким испугом (минус двести тысяч из Фонда Марии Старк — Тони тоже дёшево отделался, всё же не лейпцигский аэропорт). А вот парк будет закрыт по меньшей мере на месяц. Пусть мэрия сожрёт его заживо, но если какой-нибудь малец с совочком наткнётся в песке на красивую яркую пушку…

На слове «месяц» толпа недовольно загудела.

— Мистер Старк, что на самом деле было в самолёте? — вдруг спросил кто-то.

Тони сделал вид, что не услышал, продолжая многословно отвечать на предыдущий вопрос.

Треть арсенала планетарной обороны, вот что там было. Тысяча триста восемьдесят шесть единиц военной техники, в основном индивидуальное ручное оружие — все те занятные штучки, что твари из космоса разбросали по Нью-Йорку и трём окрестным штатам, Щ.И.Т. подобрал, а Тони после его распада чудом отбил у Минобороны. Он тогда надавил на все возможные рычаги, вбухнул миллионы в предвыборную кампанию Эллиса, в качестве неофициальной компенсации передал государству права на несколько жирных патентов, а ещё чуть не рассорился вдрызг с Роуди, — но добился таки президентского указа о запрете использовать инопланетные трофеи в иных целях, кроме защиты от внеземных угроз. В его грузовом беспилотнике были отчаянные попытки хоть что-нибудь противопоставить технологиям, которые опережали их на тысячи световых лет. Ну и щит Капитана Америки. Символ защиты, стойкости и справедливости. Фетиш нации, святой грааль его отца. Бессмысленная железная тарелка.

— …мистер Старк, что на самом деле было в самолёте? — настойчиво повторил репортёр. — Людям что-то угрожает?

— Списанное оборудование для тренировок. Никаких поводов для беспокойства, — Тони надвинул на глаза тёмные очки и нырнул в автомобиль.

Интересно, как скоро он окончательно превратится во Фьюри?

Директор Старк… Вот уж где фарс, Роуди.

Но никого лучше не осталось.

 

За воротами парка его уже ждал бригадир из Департамента ликвидации с отчётом за последние сутки. Хорошая новость: девяносто процентов груза уже нашли. Плохая новость: половину инопланетных пушек выковыривали из песка по кусочкам, а это значит, что технарей придётся перебросить на восстановление, а это значит, что замедлится работа по «Альфе», а это значит…

Стоп.

Вдох.

Выдох. 

Вдох, выдох. 

Есть только сегодняшний день.

Бригада осталась работать в верхней части парка, а Тони, вытащив из багажника сумку, направился к берегу по дорожкам между аттракционами.

Не считая высокой, похожей на гигантский гриб карусели, у которой самолёт при падении снёс шляпку, аттракционы не пострадали. «Циклон», которому скоро стукнет сто лет, целёхонек. Дощатый променад кое-где раскурочен, пара киосков сгорела. Но всё это лишь вещи, а вещи можно починить. 

Ему чертовски повезло в этот раз.

В ту ночь, когда самолёт рухнул на пляж, Тони был в другом полушарии. Выступал на саммите по координации работы Мстителей и спасательных служб в странах, подписавших Заковианское соглашение. Где? Не помнит. Что-то на «Б». Брюссель? Берлин? Бангкок? В последние месяцы ему случалось забывать собственное имя. Посреди его речи — что-то там о совместных усилиях, надёжности, безопасности — в ухе взорвался голос Хэппи, и с каждым его словом — «Беспилотник… арсенал… упал… я виноват…» — у Тони перед глазами сгущалась тьма, а после слов «Кажется, там Паркер» земля под ногами взяла и исчезла. В следующее мгновение кто-то тряс его за плечи, кто-то протягивал стакан воды, а Пятница твердила в другое ухо: Питер цел, с Питером всё в порядке, жертв нет. 

Костюм отобрал. Старшим себя возомнил, мудрым. «Просто не мешай парню набивать свои шишки», — говорит Роуди. Тони так старательно не мешал, что чуть не его угробил. «Просто будь рядом», — говорит Пеппер. Среди множества её поразительных качеств — способность игнорировать тот факт, что когда он рядом, от этого только хуже.

Какой, к чертям собачьим, директор Старк?

Но кроме него никого не было.

 

Поравнявшись с «Циклоном», Тони остановился и задрал голову. Стальной каркас напоминал скелет доисторического чудища. Тони даже в детстве здесь не был. Что ему жалкие симуляторы? Всегда можно было напроситься на аэродром «Старк Индастриз», сбежать из-под присмотра отцовских секретарш и угнать самый свежий прототип истребителя. За это его почему-то почти не ругали.

Налетел ветер, где-то наверху в металлических костях «Циклона» заскрипело, тонко, жалобно.

Стихло.

Тони отвернулся и пошёл дальше.

Это дурацкое безвкусное бессмысленное место не должно быть таким пустым и тихим.

(«У меня сегодня день рождения», — говорит Наташа, расставляя на столике пять рюмок водки, и никто из них даже не спрашивает, как ей удалось добыть водку в «Старбаксе». У их новорожденной команды гастроли в Вашингтоне, они только что обезвредили одного фанатика, который намеревался подорвать Сенат, в процессе разнесли несколько машин на стоянке — к счастью, пустых, и теперь, по стихийно сложившейся традиции, засели в первой попавшейся кафешке. За окнами копошились в обломках ребята из городских служб — умиротворяющий вид. «День рожденья? И по которому же из твоих паспортов?» — интересуется Тони. Беззлобно, больше по привычке; недоверие к мисс Рашман он постарался оставить в прошлом. Но Наташа мрачнеет. Бартон пихает его в бок, Брюс качает головой, а Стив, наградив своим фирменным мягким укоризненным взглядом, рассказывает о «Циклоне». О том, что самый паршивый день рожденья в его жизни был четвертого июля тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятого. Ему исполнилось девять, и друг повёл его кататься на диковинных электрических горках — неделю как открылись, и все бруклинские мальчишки только о них и говорили. Друг купил два билета, а Стива стошнило ещё в очереди, как только он посмотрел на эту махину вблизи. Но он взял себя в руки и залез в кабинку. Мол, было бы чертовски обидно отказаться — это же подарок друга, который был ему как брат. Остальной день Стив даже после сыворотки не вспомнил. «Так что приз за самый скверный день рожденья я забираю себе, Нат, — Стив широко улыбается — одними губами, а глаза-то вмиг гаснут».)

Что за друг-брат, Тони тогда не спросил. В кои-то веки не стал до Кэпа докапываться. В тот единственный раз, когда, может, стоило бы докопаться.

Клинт тогда тоже поведал какую-то душещипательную историю из детства, Брюс подхватил, а Тони рассказал пустяковую байку из студенческой юности. Ведь не скажешь же, что худшим — если не считать ту вечеринку, когда он смирился с тем, что умрёт не когда-нибудь потом, а в ближайшую неделю, — был тот день рождения, когда отец не взял его в Арктику искать Капитана. Тони в тот день исполнилось семь, он завёл будильник на шесть, он собрался за пять минут, выбежал на лестницу, одной рукой волоча огромную спортивную сумку, а другой пытаясь пролезть в рукав дублёнки. Отец стоял в дверях, и это значило, что он его ждёт, что Тони наконец-то что-то сделал вовремя.

«Энтони Эдвард Старк, куда это вы собрались?»

«Пап, я собрал металлоискатель! Я подумал — у Капитана же щит из металла! Теперь мы его отыщем!»

«Джарвис, отведите Тони в его комнату».

Ведь не скажешь, что он никогда не злился на Кэпа так, как в тот день.

 

Дойдя до самой воды, Тони поставил сумку на песок. Втянул носом воздух — прохладный, солоноватый. Чистый, хотя ещё вчера из парка тянуло гарью. Тони вытащил из сумки поисковый дрон и подкинул высоко в воздух. Дрон завис над его головой, расправляя слюдяные лопасти и выпуская щуп металлоискателя, и стремительно заскользил над водой. Вчера он прочесал парк и прибрежную полосу, сегодня отправится подальше в залив.

А Тони бездумно пошел вдоль берега.

…Зачем? Зачем… Может, он просто соскучился по океану. Здесь сейчас так пусто и тихо, что можно представить, будто он на другом берегу, за три тысячи миль отсюда, на своём собственном маленьком пляже, который глядел на горизонт из-под скалы, на которой стоял дом, которого давно нет.

(«Не купаешься? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Стив, приподнявшись на локтях и переводя взгляд с горизонта на Тони. — Совсем никогда?» Тони молча качает головой. Незачем портить хороший вечер рассказом об одной из его причуд, приобретённых в афганской пещере. Он собрал всех, чтобы как следует отметить второй день рождения Стива в этом столетии. Стив никогда не был в Калифорнии, а значит, здесь у него меньше шансов подорваться на мине, которыми наверняка усеяна его безупречная память. Сверху, с террасы, долетают обрывки шуточек Клинта, тихий голос Брюса, экзотические метафоры Тора, смех Наташи — громкий, заливистый, при нём она так не смеётся. А потом голоса тонут в залпе фейерверков. Им со Стивом, правда, отсюда не видно. Они лежат на тёплом ещё песке, им видно только океан и небо — чёрное над чёрным, бесконечность глядится в бездну, и Тони думает о том, что страх забрал у него воду, но чёрта с два заберёт небо. Фейерверки над Малибу стихают, остаётся лишь мерный рокот волн, Стив молча улыбается каким-то своим мыслям, и небо — впервые после вторжения читаури — кажется ему не порталом в ад, а куполом, надёжно укрывающим мир. Тони думает о том, что нужно бы со Стивом поговорить — прямо сейчас, нужно бы рассказать о проекте «Альтрон», о том, что «Мстители» могут стать чем-то большим, чем вышибалы в придорожном баре. Но разговор — всё ещё верный путь к спорам, а это значит, что Стив уйдёт — за ним даже бесшумные раздвижные двери задвигаются с технически невозможным лязгом, а сам он на сутки забаррикадируется в мастерской. Но сейчас ему не хочется, чтобы Стив уходил. Молчать у них уже неплохо получается. Ещё пара-тройка лет, еще десяток-другой миссий, и может быть, получится неплохо разговаривать.

«Живи я здесь, я бы не вылезал из воды», — говорит Стив. Он встаёт, за полсекунды сбрасывает ботинки, футболку, брюки, разбегается, подпрыгивает и таранит собою высоченную волну, похожий на какого-нибудь древнего вечно юного бога войны.

«Так оставайся», — может быть, однажды скажет Тони.)

 

Потерявшись в непрошеных воспоминаниях, он не заметил, как дошёл до края оцепленной территории и упёрся в забор. Прищурившись, Тони огляделся в поисках дрона, но Пятница, видно, отправила его совсем далеко в море. 

Впереди, за забором тоже было пустынно, только худой старик играл с большой рыжей собакой. Старик кидал мячик, собака скакала за ним по мелким волнам, смешно переступая лапами, хватала в зубы, неслась обратно к хозяину, поднимая тучу брызг. Посреди очередного цикла собака вдруг остановилась как вкопанная и вскинула лохматую голову, выронив из пасти мяч. 

Над ней кружил его собственный дрон. 

Собака потянулась носом к нему. Дрон опустился ниже и замер. Собака вильнула хвостом. Дрон качнулся из стороны в сторону. 

Да что за цирк?!

— Пятница, а ну верни его работать! 

— Конечно, босс, — прожурчало из кармана джинсов. 

Дрон встрепенулся и улетел в море. 

Собака повернулась, посмотрела прямо на него и коротко гавкнула. 

Тони развернулся и пошёл в обратную сторону, стараясь попадать в собственные следы.

 

Рука потянулась за чёрной «раскладушкой» сама. Он даже не помнил, как перед выходом сунул её в карман вместе с собственным маленьким тонким смартфоном. Дурные привычки заводятся быстро. 

Проведя пальцем по шершавому ребру корпуса, Тони откинул крышку. Захлопнул — раздался глухой щелчок. Откинул. Захлопнул. Склонность к навязчивому повторению действий — так, кажется, было написано в его психологическом портрете кисти Наташи Романофф. 

Он откинул крышку снова. Понажимал на тугие, неотзывчивые кнопки, долистал меню — неудобное, чудовищно нелогичное — до диктофона.

«Включить запись: да? нет?»

«Да».

В углу крохотного дисплея побежали секунды. Одна, две, три. Десять. 

Двадцать.

Мысль же только что была, вертелась в голове…

А, вот.

— Тот день рожденья, о котором я тогда не стал рассказывать — когда отец уезжал искать тебя, Роджерс, и не взял меня с собой, — как же я тогда рыдал. Отчаянно, горестно, самозабвенно — весь день. Так мне всегда казалось. Но когда я воссоздал эту трагическую сцену с помощью М.О.Р.Г.а, то вспомнил, что ревел я ровно три минуты. А потом вернулся Джарвис с гигантским куском торта и наплёл мне, будто на месте нашего особняка в начале века был оружейный склад. Пообещал, что после завтрака мы первым делом пойдём испытывать мой металлоискатель и непременно найдём старинные винтовки. Джарвис здорово умел направлять мою энергию в конструктивное русло. Терпеливо пытался меня этому учить. Если бы не он, я бы вырос гораздо большим мудаком. Хотя многие, включая тебя, Роджерс, вряд ли поверили бы, что это возможно.

…Господи, вот же смех. Каждый раз, когда он берёт в руку эту пластиковую коробочку, включает диктофон и наговаривает всякий бред, что приходит в голову, ему хочется смеяться в голос. До чего же абсурдное занятие, даже по его собственным меркам. 

Но у него почему-то ни разу ещё не получилось засмеяться.

— Так вот. Оказывается, я совершенно не помнил тот день. А он был таким… Мы с Джарвисом разворотили полсада, но мама даже не огорчилась из-за загубленных розовых кустов, а под вечер присоединилась к нашим раскопкам. Никаких винтовок мы, разумеется, не нашли, но я преподнёс ей пару ржавых четвертаков времен Первой мировой, а она сделала вид, что сокровищ богаче не видела никогда. И я был счастлив, Роджерс. Это был бесконечный счастливый день, тёплый и солнечный, но из всего дня я запомнил те три минуты жгучей обиды и сорок лет сдувал с них пылинки. Такие дела.

Тони нажал на паузу. 

И как Софи это себе представляет? Выковыриваешь из памяти вот эти вот осколки, эти клочки воспоминаний, глупые, просроченные эти обиды — и показываешь совершенно постороннему человеку? Только потому, что у того есть докторская степень, лицензия и желание сдать внаём пятьдесят минут собственной жизни? Ну уж нет. У него даже с Брюсом не вышло. А Брюс — он хотя бы иногда его понимал.

«Продолжить запись: да? нет?» — дисплей требовательно засветился уведомлением. Тони первое время всё пытался смахивать его пальцем, забывая, с каким ископаемым имеет дело.

Ответ ему подавай.

«Да».

— В какой африканской лавке ты его откопал, Роджерс? Интерфейс — дерьмо, память — как у канарейки. Знаешь, сколько раз мне приходилось стирать всю ту чушь, что я сюда наговорил — чтобы наговорить новую?

Правда, поначалу Тони просто включал диктофон и молчал. Возвращался в свой пустой пентхаус за полночь — больница, Роуди, пресс-конференции, совет паникующих акционеров, Росс, другой Росс, показания, слушания, заседания, интервью, переезд на базу, возвращение Пеппер, в которое он, кажется, до сих пор не верит, страх подвести, страх не успеть, — падал на кровать и смотрел, как бегут секунды на крошечном экране.

Забавно: в килобайтах молчание весит столько же, сколько слова.

 

Сделав круг, Тони снова упёрся в забор. Старик сидел теперь на песке, глядел в океан и гладил присмиревшую собаку по рыжей голове.

Кем он был, этот старик? Врачом? Адвокатом? Механиком? Вором, убийцей? Всё, что он мог сделать важного в жизни, он, вероятнее всего, уже сделал. Теперь только вспоминать — да и то, если память не прохудилась.

(«Знаешь, что важно?» — Отец долго смотрит на него, потом отворачивается к окну. На его огромном столе гора папок, бумаг и чертежей, а сверху — стакан виски и записка от директора школы-пансиона, утыканная восклицательными знаками. «Спроси, пап, ну спроси меня, почему?» — отчаянно твердит про себя Тони. Вслух, разумеется, он этого ни за что не скажет, ему уже тринадцать, у него, чёрт возьми, есть гордость. «Ну спроси же меня, почему я разбил нос Ричардсону! И я скажу тебе, что этот придурок трепал, будто ты сколотил состояние на войне и, верно, жалеешь, что она кончилась! Спроси меня!»

«Важно, чтобы итоговый баланс был положительным, — так и не поворачиваясь к нему, отец отвечает на собственный вопрос. Отвечает тем своим тяжёлым, значительным голосом, которым говорит на интервью и презентациях. — Сейчас тебе кажется, что старость никогда не наступит, но однажды у тебя уже не будет сил, чтобы менять что-то по-крупному. Однажды ты останешься один на один со своей памятью, и поверь мне: память — самый строгий судья. Но пока только ты определяешь, какой знак она однажды покажет тебе перед всей прожитой жизнью: плюс или минус».

«А ты — ты не определяешь? — думает Тони, а вслух говорит: — Да пошёл ты», говорит в первый раз в жизни, и определённо не последний, и смотрит, как тяжёлая ладонь летит в его лицо, останавливается в дюйме от его глаз, сжимается в кулак, кулак с грохотом опускается на стол.)

Поднялся ветер, море зашумело. Тони поднёс трубку ближе ко рту, чтобы в записи можно было различить слова. Зачем? Сам ведь сотрёт сегодня же. Никто никогда этого не услышит.

— В тот день, когда всё пошло к чертям в Лагосе, Роджерс, я показывал М.О.Р.Г. студентам своей альма матер. В рамках проекта «Выдающиеся выпускники». Это когда только что тебе было семнадцать, ты плевал с высокой колокольни на старпёров, вещающих банальности с трибуны, и тут — бац! — незаметно пролетает четверть века, ты сам стоишь на трибуне, а про себя гадаешь, то ли сделал наконец что-то правильно, то ли наоборот. И пока я ждал за сценой, всё думал, что вот теперь готов: взять ящик пива, завалиться к тебе на базу, как только вернёшься, и спросить — каким он был, Говард Старк? Когда у него не было меня, не было суперсекретной организации, недобитой «Гидры» и твоего пропавшего самолета? А было только любимое дело, которым он жил, и война, которая совершенно точно должна была закончиться, потому что любое зло всегда заканчивается и потому что вся жизнь впереди. Спросить тебя хотел: а какой он ее видел, жизнь?

Но всё пошло к чертям, и ему остаётся только гадать: сказал бы Роджерс правду, если б они хоть раз поговорили по душам? Рассказал бы о Барнсе своём несчастном? А он ненавидит гадать о том, чего уже не исправить.

Трубка тихо хрустнула в руке. Совершенно не рассчитана на внешнее давление. Стоит сжать чуть сильнее — и хрупкий пластик разлетится на кусочки. Давно пора бы это сделать. Но он почему-то всё никак не может решиться. 

— Как же я зол на тебя, Роджерс. Всё ещё так зол… 

— Эй, мистер Старк! — вдруг раздалось у него за спиной. 

От неожиданности Тони чуть не выронил телефон, хотя Питера Паркера узнал ещё по его беспричинно радостному «Мистер Старк».

А ему-то что не спится на каникулах?

Глупый вопрос.

Тони воровато запихнул «раскладушку» в карман. Питер, перепрыгнув одним махом через обломки променада, подошёл к нему. Поодаль маячила долговязая девчонка, вертела по сторонам встрёпанной головой.

— Мистер Старк, что вы здесь делаете?

— Я? Собираю разбросанные игрушки. А вот что здесь делаешь ты?

— Помогаю Департаменту ликвидации с поисками. Ну, знаете, паучье чутьё. Я же вас предупреждал. Кажется. Или нет?..

Питер беспомощно посмотрел на него, резко развернулся, подскочил к девчонке и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей перебраться через доски. Девчонка жест проигнорировала.

— Кто пустил?

— Хэппи. Он сопротивлялся, мистер Старк! Я шантажировал и угрожал. Руками ничего не трогаю, честно! Найду что-нибудь — сразу зову специалистов.

Девчонка подошла к ним, шаркая кедами по мокрому песку.

— Мистер Старк, это ЭмДжей, мы в одном классе.

— Хэппи здесь трудовой лагерь устроил?

— Она меня просто подвезла!

— Миссия выполнена. Пока, ЭмДжей.

— Здрасьте, мистер Старк. Заковианское соглашение нуждается в доработке.

— Вот так сразу? Пит, твоя подруга из какого-нибудь очередного движения за права Кэпа и компании творить что вздумается? Хоть бы предупредил.

— ЭмДжей, я же просил!

— Вот сейчас обидно было, мистер Старк. Я имела в виду параграф о сфере ответственности несовершеннолетних Мстителей. Многовато белых пятен, на мой взгляд.

— Невероятно. Передо мною человек, который действительно читал Соглашение. Пятница, обведи этот день в календарике красным. 

— С удовольствием, босс.

— О, у вас джинсы говорящие. 

— ЭмДжей!

— Пит, объясни-ка мне, почему твоя подруга…

— Меня зовут ЭмДжей, мистер Старк, я ничья не подруга, а говорить о присутствующих в третьем лице не очень-то вежливо.

— …почему твоя подруга так обеспокоена юридическим статусом несовершеннолетних Мстителей? 

— Я ни слова не говорил, честно! Она сама обо всём догадалась!

— Это же как сложить два и два. Мистер Старк, так значит, инопланетное оружие прибрали к рукам вы? 

— ЭмДжей!!!

— Паркер, я понимаю твою лояльность по отношению к ролевой модели, но будь любезен, не выдёргивай мне руку. Я только хотела сказать — это же круто.

— И что же в этом крутого, скажи на милость?

— Они же вернутся, да? Не те, так другие. История повторяется забавным образом: теперь мы — ацтеки с дубинками, а они — конкистадоры с огнестрельным оружием. 

— С нейтринным.

— В общем, хорошо, что у вас тоже есть немного, мистер Старк — потому что все помнят битву за Нью-Йорк. Люди вас волнуют больше, чем пушки и инстинкт самосохранения, хоть это и чрезвычайно странно. Но вы не похожи на Монтесуму, а следовательно, у человечества пока остаются шансы угробить себя и планету совершенно самостоятельно.

И почему он ещё не изобрёл телепорт? Щёлк — и был бы сейчас в своей мастерской, где нет никаких детей с их наспех рационализированной верой в то, что всё будет хорошо.

— Разделяю твою надежду, ЭмДжей.

У девчонки дзынькнул телефон, она сосредоточенно застучала пальцами по экрану.

Тони отошёл к кромке воды. Питер встал рядом.

Со стороны парка раздался протяжный скрежет. Должно быть, начали поднимать самолёт. Сегодня будут вывозить обломки.

Питер смотрел на воду.

«Это не твоя вина», — первое, что прокричал в трубку Тони, когда дозвонился наконец до него из Берлина-Берна-Бангкока. Вряд ли кому-нибудь когда-нибудь помогала эта чушь, но Тони почему-то показалось, что всё равно он должен сказать это Питеру.

— Мистер Старк, я не знаю, как теперь… не понимаю… — Пит осёкся, замолчал снова.

Как теперь — жить? Зная, что остановился в одном шаге от чужих смертей? Одноклассников, пассажиров с парома? Мудака Тумса? Как жить, зная, что самый правильный, самый добрый поступок может обернуться чужой смертью?

Парню, конечно, повезло с наставником. Что он, Тони Старк, может ему посоветовать? Пить, трахаться, работать сутками без сна — и едва не разучиться жить без анестезии? Очнуться, взять ответственность на себя — и обрушить чужие дома с неба на землю? Попытаться сохранить то лучшее, что осталось, — и смотреть, как его собственный мир летит в тартарары?

Наконец убрать из уравнения своё эго? Просто делать то, что он может сделать, и быть там, где нужен? Так Питер с этого и начал.

— Мистер Старк, я не знаю, как… — парень, кажется, теперь смотрел ему в глаза. Тони должен посмотреть тоже. — У меня поначалу какая-то эйфория была, когда я победил мистера Тумса. А теперь она прошла, и «плюс» как будто поменялся на «минус»… У вас такого не было?

Так неправильно, что Питу некого спросить, кроме него. Что он может ему сказать?

— Заезжай-ка вечером на базу, поработаем, потолкуем. А теперь проводи Лизу Симпсон к выходу.

Тони посмотрел им вслед. Питер что-то говорил, бурно жестикулируя. Девчонка пихнула его в бок. Их крики и смех потерялись в порыве ветра.

— Пятница, передвинь куда-нибудь то, что у меня сегодня вечером.

— Ужин с господином Хопфером из «Хопфер Роботикс», который вы согласовывали полгода. Вы уверены? 

— Да.

У него ведь есть только сегодняшний день.

 

Море накатывало на берег частыми волнами, совсем мелкими. Тони шагнул вперёд, чтобы вода смогла дотянуться до носка его ботинка. Сделал ещё пару шагов и со следующей волной оказался в воде по щиколотку.

Холодно. Терпимо.

Пятница снова подала голос: 

— Доктор Фостер прислала сообщение, что ночью её осенило, как увеличить диапазон действия отражающих щитов для «Альфы» почти до трёх сотен квадратных метров, а следовательно, вы проспорили ей право выбирать музыку, так что готовьтесь, сегодня в лаборатории фестиваль кантри. Может, домой, босс? 

Тони невольно улыбнулся.

— Даже не знаю, переживу ли я это. Домой — скоро. Дадим нашей птичке ещё немного времени.

Солнце уже отлепилось от горизонта и карабкалось вверх по безоблачному небу. Тони вытащил телефон. Откинул крышку.

«Продолжить запись?» — тут же вспыхнул дисплей. 

«Да». 

— Знаешь, в чем ирония, Стив? Это ты у нас вечно жил как на войне. А я — я ещё не так давно верил, что войну можно закончить, можно обернуть наш шарик в непробиваемую броню и пойти домой. Покоя захотел. Это нужно было мне — не Пеппер, её полностью устраивает стоять у руля транснациональной корпорации и в дождь, и в бурю. Если и есть на свете судьба — она подсунула ей меня, чтобы она оказалась там, где должна быть и где ей нравится быть. Я на днях сделал ей что-то вроде предложения. Выбрал самый мудацкий способ, как я умею. А она согласилась. По крайней мере, сказала — давай попробуем. Не знаю, чем её заслужил. Правда, она просит меня вернуться в Калифорнию, а я всё уговариваю её пожить здесь, на базе. Говорю — не больше года, пока не разгребу последствия нашей с тобой войнушки, пока всё не наладится, пока Питер хотя бы школу не закончит. Вру, конечно. Дом, не дом — другой у меня уже вряд ли будет. Это ведь никогда не закончится. Вернее, сам я никогда не смогу закончить. Ну да об этом я тебе уже говорил тогда, в Берлине, когда ещё верил, что мы сможем просто поговорить, и всё уладится.

Сзади послышался тихий низкий гул. Тони обернулся: над каруселями поднимался обгоревший корпус самолёта, поддерживаемый репульсорными подушками.

— Может, ты и прав был тогда — насчёт того, что я просто хотел снять с себя ответственность. Я в Лейпциге, пока не полезли стенка на стенку, всё глядел на всех нас и думал, что у меня хребет переломится, если опять придётся собирать обломки. Но, как видишь, всё не переламывается. 

Наловчился, видно, собирать.

— Босс, — тихо произнесла Пятница, когда он замолчал. — Дрон достиг границы той области, в которой, по моим расчётам, щит мог находиться с учётом скорости течений. Мне жаль, но продолжать поиски нерационально. Домой?

Ему и правда пора домой. Джейн снова что-то придумала, и он любит планёрки с ребятами из «СтаркМед», и Пеппер, может быть, прилетит, и по «Альфе» что-то сдвинется с мёртвой точки, и Роуди возьмёт на себя бюрократов, и с Россом они в последнее время иногда даже ладят, а вечером заедет Питер, и он постарается не облажаться, и может, это будет хороший день. Он же справится без вибраниумного фрисби? Подумаешь — тащил его через пол-земного шара. Подумаешь — залатал царапины, отполировал, покрасил заново. Это всего лишь вещь. 

Но он говорит зачем-то:

— Детка, ещё десять минут.

Тони сбросил ботинки — вымокли насквозь. Такое случается, если бродить вдоль берега по колено в воде.

…Зачем, Роуди? Зачем… Может, он ищет её снова — ту отрезвляющую тишину сибирского бункера, заброшенного в снегах. Пытаясь заснуть в ожидании спасательного джета, который послала за ним Пятница, он едва не просверлил взглядом брошенный на землю щит. Считал круги: красное, белое, красное, синее — почему-то каждый раз число получалось разное. Синее, красное, белое, красное — только бы не впускать чёрное, мама никогда не носила чёрное, даром что итальянка наполовину. Синее — как небо в верхних слоях атмосферы, где он так любил летать когда-то. Белое — как солнце, слепящее даже сквозь защитные стёкла. Красное — как вода у него под ногами.

Стоп. Красное?

Неправильно. Вода не должна быть красной.

— Пятница, почему… 

Она же сказала: жертв нет!..

— Босс, похоже, вы нашли его.

Спокойно. Нагнувшись, Тони посмотрел на дно. Под серебристой рябью воды из песка выглядывал красный край щита. Благородный оттенок «Доблесть прошлого», чуть прохладнее чистого красного, на несколько тонов светлее «Красного тореадора» его брони.

Тони закатал джинсы повыше, но можно было и не стараться — выкапывая щит из вязкого песка, он в конце концов плюхнулся на колени и оказался в воде по пояс. Пару раз хлебнул воды — ветер крепчал, волны становились выше. Забытые ботинки неспешно проплыли мимо него в океан. Спустя минуту их притащил дрон.

— Вообще-то я тебя на вибраниум натаскивал, а не тапки приносить, бестолочь. — Тони легонько отпихнул его ладонью. — Пятница, пусть найдёт урну и выбросит.

Тони стянул с себя футболку, чтобы обтереть щит от налипшего песка. Повертел, осмотрел с обеих сторон. Ни царапины. Неуязвимый. Его может повредить лишь то, из чего сделан сам.

Зажав щит подмышкой, Тони свободной рукой снова вытащил «раскладушку» — дурацкая коробочка жгла ему карман. Из корпуса полилась вода, но дисплей невозмутимо спрашивал своё «Продолжить запись?»

— История повторяется, Стив. Ты снова на другом конце Атлантики, а я страшно на тебя зол. Нет, не за самое лицемерное письмо в моей жизни, не за это твоё «Если буду нужен» — смешно, учитывая, что ты всегда сам решал, кому нужен и зачем. И не за то, что щит твой — на самом деле меч. 

И даже не за то, что мельчайшие воспоминания — отцовские фразочки, мамины любимые мелодии — стали такими острыми, будто сейчас снова бесконечный декабрь девяносто первого. Это пройдёт, как прошло тогда.

— Я с командой умников из «СтаркМед» теперь делаю протез для памяти, Стив. Крестовый поход против дегенеративных изменений мозга. Недавно начали эксперименты на людях, добровольцы — ребята за семьдесят. И всё вроде бы хорошо. Сидни Грей снова помнит по именам всех девятерых внуков. Индира Варма дописывает роман. Анне… забыл фамилию, у неё такие смешные девчачьи кудряшки, — не придётся уходить с поста судьи Верховного суда. А Фрэнк Петерсон, пожарный, герой США, который спас за полвека службы тысячи людей, снова помнит свою жену. Я создал технологию, которая расчищает в памяти заросшие тропинки, и Фрэнк Петерсон вернулся на двадцать лет назад, когда он пытался вытащить жену из собственного горящего дома — и не успел. А сам выбрался. И теперь вспомнил это так отчётливо, что одной ночью собрался прогуляться из окна десятого этажа. Час волка, классика — самое поганое время, уж поверь мне, Стив. Разум вдруг становится таким острым, и вся твоя жизнь озаряется каким-то беспощадным, по-больничному ярким светом, и против этого света у тебя нет никаких шансов, потому что видно в нём только чёрное. Вот такие нейрохимические фокусы. Слава богу, Пятница мониторила комнаты. Она распознала намерения старика и продержала на подоконнике, пока не примчались спасатели. Разговаривала с ним. Просто разговаривала.

Тони так и не смог заставить себя просмотреть её логи за ту ночь. Софи смотрела, говорит, Пятница плакала вместе со стариком, как человек.

(«Не делай этого», — сзади раздаётся ясный голос Пеппер. Она подходит, обнимает его со спины, накрывая ладонями его руки, застывшие над клавиатурой. Он пытается объяснить ей, что должен уничтожить проект, он кричит: что бы ни создавал, получается «Иерихон». Пеппер качает головой, её шёлковые волосы щекочут шею. «На одного пострадавшего — сотни тех, кому твои технологии продлят полноценную жизнь на годы, — говорит она, зная, что он знает; зная, что он знает, что она знает, что он знает, но ему нужно, чтобы кто-то хоть немножко в него верил. — Хватит приносить жертвы на алтарь собственного комплекса вины». Она уходит, он долго сидит так, думая о том, что прав был отец — нет судьи строже собственной памяти, и не прав — нет никакого итогового баланса, а потом выключает мониторы и идёт спать.)

День ещё даже не начался, ему ещё даже нет пятидесяти, почему он так устал?

— Я зол из-за того, что ты не здесь, что здесь — только я. Но знаешь… Пусть я не уверен, что меня сколько-нибудь достаточно, я хотя бы уверен, что сам я от себя никуда не сбегу.

«Память переполнена», — выскочило сообщение на крошечном дисплее.

«Удалить всё».

«Уверены?»

— Да.

Тони захлопнул крышку — щёлк. Подкинул телефон в руке. Размахнулся, бросил в океан — далеко. Развернулся, перехватил поудобнее щит, нагревшийся на солнце, пошёл к берегу.

Сразу же, разумеется, пожалел. Ведёт себя как семилетний ребёнок, а нужно бы — как директор Старк, который не разбрасывается единственными средствами связи с потенциальным подкреплением. 

Ладно, зато он лучше Монтесумы.

Дрон возник из ниоткуда прямо у него перед лицом.

— Эй, полегче! — Тони, затормозив, едва удержался на ногах. — Что это у тебя?

Дрон победно держал в железной лапе целую и невредимую «раскладушку». Фарс, старина Роуди, чистой воды фарс.

— Дай, — Тони протянул руку.

Дрон отпрянул. Вот, значит, как.

— А ну дай сюда!

Дрон недоверчиво мотнул узкой башкой. 

— Отдай, пожалуйста, — Тони примирительно поднял руки. — Не выброшу, даю слово. 

Дрон, помедлив, приблизился и аккуратно опустил телефон в его ладонь. Тони убрал в карман. Он дал слово.

Засранцы мелкие, вот они кто.

— Пятница, детка, ты ведь понимаешь, что спалилась? У этой летающей мартышки даже нет функции распознавания голоса.

— Зато у меня есть, босс.

Все сегодня говорят с ним слишком многозначительно.

— Ай, к чёрту вас всех!

Тони стащил с себя мокрые джинсы, кинул их на песок вместе с «раскладушкой» и его смартфоном, откуда Пятница беспокойно заверещала что-то о температуре и уровне загрязнения воды в заливе, сверху бросил щит, от которого у него уже горели ладони, и глаза обжигало тоже, наверное, от пота, или от солёного ветра, и пошёл обратно к океану, а потом побежал. И вода сначала резала тело ледяными лезвиями, потом накрыла с головой, забрав себе целиком, а потом вытолкнула вверх, и когда он снова открыл глаза, синее небо надёжным куполом накрывало землю. Совсем скоро, когда сильные волны выбросят его на берег, он вспомнит о том, что небо — это лишь тонкий слой частиц, рассеивающих свет. Скоро, но не сейчас.

Не сейчас.


End file.
